The disclosure relates generally to sensing a vane position within a turbine case, and more specifically, to utilizing at least one of multiple sensing technologies installed on the vane platform via bracketing to sense over a gap a vane position.
In general, a jet engine turbine employs a variable cycle technology to synchronously rotate turbine blades to an optimal position, where each optimal position corresponds a maximum engine efficiency with an engine thrust. However, the exact position of the turbine blades is extremely difficult to detect. To date, there are no technical solutions to solve how to precisely monitor the positions of the turbine blades.